epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki Tales: Borderlands ep8 (A Different Story)
Last Time on Wiki Tales Fire: you help the Dragons...after what they did- Sceptile: that's it. (Sceptile snatches the other water bottle from Steeler) Steeler: h-hey! (Sceptile starts to pour the water on Fire and Flare) Sceptile:...Splash. (A wave of water comes out of Sceptiles hand and hits Devil) Devil: huh?...aaaaahhhhhhggggg! (Sceptile continues to shoot the water at Devil) (The bodies eyes open up) ROB: hello Tiger. (The screen goes black as ROBs voice can still be heard) ROB: I'm still here. This Time (Screen shows the group driving through the desert in a ROB car) Steeler: this...this is how to travel. Joe: I feel like we used ROB way too quickly like this. ROB: I don't mind, by that I mean I don't have overall emotion that isn't happiness. Tiger: good to have you back ROB. Wonder: it seems his stutter is gone too. Joe: I've noticed that. ROB: I have a much more superior voice box after leaving Dragons lab. Tiger: ROB, that reminds me, what else is new? ROB: absolutely nothing! Tiger: perfect, I didn't want you to have anything new. ROB: except a lot of things. Tiger: what? Like what? ROB: like this! (ROB starts to speed up) Steeler: oh shit! (ROB starts to ride at the speed of light) Joe: Ahhhh! Wonder: Stop! Stop! Stop! Steeler: wooooo! Fuck yeah! (ROB stops) ROB: we have reached our destination. (Screen shows the group where they enter Iron Wrath) Tiger: ok, anything else? ROB: guess you'll have to find out. Steeler: so, they letting us in? Tiger: any second now. (The ground opens up from under the group) ROB: I'll handle it! (ROB starts to slowly hover down still in car form) Steeler: thank fucking god ROB is back. (Screen shows the inside of Iron Wrath) (The group lands on the ground as ROB turns back to normal) ROB: we have reached our destination. Joe:...ok? Tiger: CW! (Screen shows CW asleep in his throne) Tiger: CW! (Still sleeping) (Tiger pulls out his gun and shoots near CW) CW: ahg! We're under attack! Save the gold!...oh...Tiger? Wonder: save the gold? Really? CW: oh, you're alive...I was already telling TJ to make your graves... Tiger: here's your fucking flute. (Tiger throws the flute at CW) Tiger: now give us the fucking Crozon. CW: you actually got the flute? Tiger: the Crozon... CW: I'm surprised, thought I sent you all to your deaths. Tiger: the Crozon... CW: ah yes, but one more thing- (Tiger aims his gun at CW) Tiger: unless that thing is Crozon, I will shoot you. CW:... (TK appears from the other room) TK: I still can't find that bathroom! Joe: TK? TK: oh, you're all here. CW: you knew they were alive? TK: sorta. Wonder: TK, what're you doing here? TK: cause you never answered my call. Steeler: didn't need to, we had the flute. TK: but you don't need Crozon! Tiger:... Wonder:... Joe:... Steeler:...you tell us that now? Joe: what do you mean we don't need Crozon? Tiger: that's what you told us to get! TK: we were wrong, you need Crosom. Joe: is there a difference? Wonder: besides the letter M. TK: yes, there's also an S...and the fact there's only one gun on Pandora that has the Crosom element in it. CW: and it appears to be in... Tiger: where? CW:...I know how you feel about this place. Tiger: holy shit tell me. CW: it's in The Star. Tiger:... ROB:...welp, looks like me and Tiger are no longer on the team. Tiger: looks like it, see ya guys. (ROB and Tiger start to walk away) Wonder: where do you think you're going. Tiger: not to The Star. Joe: what The Star? CW: it's where Tiger was born. Joe: so? CW: and his parents abused him. Joe:...oh. CW: he hasn't step foot in their ever since he ran away. Tiger: now if you'll excuse me. Wonder: you're still not leaving. Tiger: I'm not going in the- Wonder: yes you are, we need to kill Wachow, if you want a cent of that money you will be going to The Star with us. Joe: yeah, Patts made you sign something, I think. ROB: we'll survive without the money. Tiger: no we won't...we need part of that money...fuck. Wonder: it's settled then. Steeler: I haven't had lines for a while. CW: since you have no need for Crozon, I've sent you the estimated worth of money if you were to sell it to me to your ECHOs. (Steeler looks at his ECHO) Steeler: Five Dollars?! Joe: what? I got 5000. Tiger: same. Wonder: yeah, 5000. CW: I forgot their were 4 of you and there was some left over. Steeler: what the fuck, I want my money! CW: I can't give you free money, haha. Steeler: you best be getting me some- CW: bye now. (The group is teleported out of Iron Wrath) TK:...now...wheres the bathroom? CW: I told you, in that hall! TK: it is not! CW: this is my home! I know where I take a shit! (The screen goes black) (The screen shows Wachow walking through the desert with Peter and Lloyd) Lloyd: *has a human leg in his mouth* grr. Wachow: I agree Lloyd, those were some salty looking men, don't worry, you'll have dinner soon. Peter: *growls* Wachow: yes Peter, you get the neck. Now, where the fuck are those two. Man 1: right here sir. (Two Men appear in front of Wachow) Wachow: it's about time. Man 1: Four saw a hot girl. Wachow: Four, are you raping girls instead of meeting up with me. Again! Four: heh, she liked it but pretended not to, doesn't matter, she's dead now, still got that ass. FOUR! THE MUSCLE WITH NO BRAINS Wachow: Four, my time is more important than that ass, so next time if you make me wait, I will personally let Killer kill you. Killer: and I'd be fine with you being my first kill. KILLER! THE BRAINS WITH NO MUSCLE Four: hey it's not all that bad, look. (Four pulls out 2 human hands) Four: got something for Peter and Lloyd. (Four throws the hands at Peter and Lloyd as they both catch one in their mouth) Wachow:...fine, since you pleased Peter and Lloyd I won't be too mad about it. Four: you can never stay mad at me. Killer: fucking bullshit if you ask me. Wachow: now...take me to him. Killer: yes sir. (The men and Skags teleport away) (Screen shows a Man in a dark room tied up) Man 1:... Wachow: hello Leo. (Screen shows them in front of the tied up Man) Leo: W-Wachow, c'mon man, I'm sorry. LEO! SUPPORTING CHARACTER Wachow: I know you're sorry Leo, but do I care? Leo: please Wachow, I can still help you. Wachow: how? I used to trust you, and you tried to backstab me to Scraw and Meat. Leo: I can pretend to be with them, tell you everything they know. Wachow: hmm. (Wachow looks at Peter and Lloyd who finished eating the hands) Wachow:...I think you can help me. Leo: huh? Uh, yes, yes I can, I swear. Wachow: cause I need something... Leo: yeah! Anything! Wachow: I need some Skag food. Leo:...what? Wachow: get him boys. (Peter and Lloyd start to maul Leo) Leo: Ahhhhg! No! Please, please Wachow! (Peter bites Leo's neck) Leo: gack...no... Wachow:... (Peter and Lloyd continue to eat Leo) Wachow:...good boys. Four: so, want me to find a replacement. Wachow: already got one, let's wait for them to finish first. (Screen shows Peter and Lloyd eating Leo before the screen goes black) (Screen shows Wachow, Four and Killer walking through the desert with Peter and Lloyd) Four:... Killer:... Wachow:... Four:...we've been walking forever, how much- Wachow: here we are. (Screen shows a wooden box) Four:...where? Killer: it's just a box. Wachow: *knocks on the box* hey, it's Wachow! (Nothing happens for a while) Four:...Wachow, what the fuck are you- (A Man opens the box from the inside) Man 1: Ah! Wachow. It is you. Wachow: no, I'm lying, may we come in? Man 1: yes yes. Killer: come in where? Four:... Killer:...anything to say Four? Four: no, everytime I speak I get cuto- Killer: oh shit, it's bigger on the inside. (Screen shows a giant room inside the box) Four: holy sh- Man 1: come in. (The men enter the box) Man 1: w-wait, no pets. Wachow:...they're family. Man 1: please, I cannot let them in. Wachow:...Peter, Lloyd, kill anyone you see. Peter: grrr. Lloyd: grrr. Wachow: good boys. (Screen shows the men inside the box) Killer: did Wachow just leave Peter and Lloyd outside for another person? Four: he wouldn't even do that for us. Wachow: men, let me introduce you, this is Coupe. Coupe: it's a pleasure. COUPE! THE DOCTOR IS IN Wachow: Coupe here can help me in more ways than you could imagine. Coupe: indeed I can, let me show you something. (Coupe claps his hands) (Parts of the room light up to show bodies in cages) (The screen doesn't show what the bodies look like) Killer: oh my god. Four: holy shit. Wachow:...excellent, Coupe. (The screen goes black as Wachows voice can still be heard) Wachow: you're hired. Next Time on Wiki Tales Wonder: do you feel like you're being watched? Joe: no, i literally see someone watching us. (Screen shows Four in front of the group) Wachow: so, it appears even after our encounter, you still try to kill me. Steeler: *gulp* Joe: uhh. Wachow:...I love it. Patts: Wachow was in front of you, and you let him live?! Joe: no, Patts, I shot him in the head with a bullet that does nothing, that's the equivalent of shooting myself in the head. ROB: Tiger... Tiger: yeah ROB...we're here... Category:Blog posts